


Shipped

by Dean Of Hearts (knight_of_the_internet)



Series: Urelated One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, We all Ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/Dean%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's read the Supernatural books and like many, she ships, and she ships hard. When her two favorite characters are real and in the same room what is a fangirl to do? Shipper!Charlie Dean/Cas *slight fluff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipped

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to post this from my ancient FF.net  
> Original work url: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10685276/1/Shipped

When Charlie read the books her mind started shipping more than Amazon and eBay combined. She had been through the entire shipping process before where two characters meet and then suddenly BOOM. OTP. The same thing happened when she read Harry Potter, even though Hermione ended up with the wrong guy (At least in her opinion). Plus who could resist such a dreamy angel? When she read the first chapter starring Cas and Dean the bromance hit her like a train. She started off slowly and soon it was more than just a brOtp. She joined some online forums and chat rooms where others had Dean and Cas in the same boat. She also read some fan fiction not all rated K if you know what I'm saying. Soon, reading about Lisa gave her a sour taste in her mouth. Later, when she next saw Dean and Cas she couldn't help but notice the looks and the stolen glances. I mean, she was living every fangirl's fantasy, she was in a room with some of her favorite characters who were as real as ever, not to mention her OTP. She needed to take action.

"Hey Charlie could you pass me my beer?" Dean said as he sat at the table.

"I'm gonna ignore the sexism in that request and give you your beer," Charlie replied.

"You're the closest one to it, and I need my booze," Dean said as he took a swig "Hey Cas could you go into the kitchen and get me a slice of the pie Charlie brought ?"

"Why must you be so lazy to get your stuff on your own Dean?" Cas said as he got ready to get out of his seat.

"Could you just please go and get it? I'm tired and you know how much I love pie, would you mind granting me this one request?" Dean said as he pulled out his trademark puppy eyes.

"Fine, I shall go and retrieve your pie," Cas said with a look of defeat as he went to get pie from the kitchen.

"Ahem, Dean could I have a little word with you?" Charlie said as she eased in her seat yet alert and manipulating whilst holding a laid back stance.

"What do you want to talk about Charlie?" Dean said with a slightly questioning look on his face.

"How much do you love pie?"

"More than anything."

"More than Sam?"

"Except for Sam, and of course you,"

"And Cas?"

"And Cas." Dean said getting confused, "Why?"

"Well, I've read your story back an forth and I've notice something in the air between you two and I'm not talking about a ghost,"

"Um well, Cas is my best friend of course I would love him..." Dean replied trying to stop the spreading of the red on his cheeks.

"But I'm saying as more than a friend, like a Simon/Baz thing, except it's not completely canon,"

"Simon and Baz?"

"Book I read,"

"Listen why don't you just go the kitchen and talk to Cas?"

"Fine." Dean said as he got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw Cas eating a slice of the pie over the kitchen sink. "Hey Cas, um could I talk to you?"

"Sure Dean,"

From the doorway Charlie spied on the two, who were deeply engrossed in their conversation that they hardly noticed her. When Dean's head was angled just right... Charlie came up behind him and pushed him into Cas so they fell into the perfect kiss. Both Dean and Cas' eyes were open in shocked but they started to embrace each other as Charlie awkwardly snuck out, and ran into

"Hey Sam, I was just going to go. I'll be back in like, half an hour see you later" Charlie said in a rush to get away from the crime scene to wash away the evidence.

"I saw what you did there Charlie,"

"And?" Charlie asked wincing ready for reprimanding.

"And it was killing me that they wouldn't get together," just as he said this they heard moaning from the kitchen

"Want to get away from here and talk about the jubilee?" Charlie said in a faster rush to get out

Sam getting strongly uncomfortable got down with the idea and wanted to think nothing else of his brother and the angel, "Yeah let's go," he said nearly dragging Charlie behind him.


End file.
